Sonic and the Cursed Gold
by cleo01
Summary: After entering a mysterious portal, Sonic and Shadow find themselves aboard a pirate ship and decide help Captain Tails find the cursed gold before Eggbeard. But when a prophecy arises and tells of two heroes, is it really telling of Sonic and Shadow?


**Hi y'all! Another long gap since me writing but anyways, here's the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, settings etc. I don't own Sonic the hedgehog franchise nor anything to do with it.**

**Enjoy.**

Sonic and the Cursed Gold

Chapter 1 –

A portal to where?

The sun set upon the misty Angel Island where the all-powerful Master Emerald was guarded by a particular hot headed Echidna. The ancient ruins placed all over the island were doused in a golden light from the burning sun whilst the clouds below looked like mighty pools of lava. A soft wind swirled around the scared place as the sky burnt every red, orange, yellow and pink there ever was. The wind ruffled through the green grass, gently manipulating it, bending it back. The golden orb that provided light crept behind the clouds below, dousing the fiery sky, turning it into a lake of dreams with stars nestled into its bottom like tiny shells in the sea.

The golden ruins then turned back to their original colours, an ivory white colour with small green fixtures of ivy creeping up along some of the ruined columns. Along with the grass, the wind ruffled through something else. Quills. Long, black and red, spiky quills. With a thoughtful look on his face, Shadow the Hedgehog looked beyond the horizon, his ruby red eyes fixed to the furthest point he could find. Apart from his quills, he was completely still as though he had returned to suspended animation. However, the hedgehog's physical appearance may have been still and showing little signs of life, his thoughts were completely the opposite. They were filled of his past, memories of Maria, his meeting with Black Doom and generally how far he had come from an experiment created fifty years ago with vengeance as a drive to a real hedgehog who now understood his past and was ready to move on to further horizons. The image of Maria still haunted him though and her dying image made him cry inside, Shadow remembered her words: 'Help all the people that need you Shadow, that's why you were created, to help.' He realised this now and understood, unlike before.

"_I will Maria..."_ He said quietly.

He moved away from the delicate topic of his past in his mind and looked into the future. What to do now? He didn't know but he was sure he would soon find out.

Suddenly, Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by a blue bur whose speed made his head spin. A speed quite like his own... Shadow maintained his stature and stayed incredibly still but was perfectly aware of the other presence that wasn't his own. As the blue blur skidded to a halt, it finally realised who it was zooming around.

"Hey Shadow!" The blue hedgehog said. "Long time, no see!"

"Leave me alone, Faker." Shadow said in a tone that was calmer and sadder than his usual one.

"What's the matter Shads? Lost your tongue?" Sonic taunted, expecting Shadow to jump at his throat. Instead, Shadow stayed exactly where he was. Sonic looked down at Shadow.

"You're not the full thing today are ya pal?"

The hedgehog sat with his legs bent towards his chest with his arms loosely tided around them, looked at Sonic through the corners of his eyes with a sad frown that had hints of anger. Sonic's cocky smile left his face as Shadow's eyes ran back to their original position. Sonic sat next to his 'friend'.

"What's the matter Shads?" Sonic said turning to Shadow.

"I said leave me alone." Shadow's cold words hit him like an iceberg.

"Well what are you thinking about?" Sonic replied brushing the icy response away.

"If you must know, I am thinking about what to do know my past is behind me. I was trying to think of something until you came along and interrupted me!" Shadow hissed, venom in his voice.

"Ok, I'll sit here and leave you to think." Sonic said.

He sat next to Shadow, trying to be quiet and still. But for the world's fastest hedgehog, this was an impossible task – he _had_ to do something. He felt energy whizzing around inside him as he sat quietly and stayed still, his mind started to fray of boredom.

"Shads, I can't do this." He stood abruptly up, admitting his failure.

"Don't call me that!" Shadow shouted as he, too stood up.

"Chaos Spear!" He yelled flicking his wrist towards Sonic. Suddenly, golden rods of light flew from Shadow's finger tips straight towards Sonic. Sonic dodged them with ease before thinking: 'That's more like it!' He then taunted running as fast as he could on the spot:

"You're too slow!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Shadow hissed before sending another round of chaos spear towards the blue hedgehog. In a flash, the blue blur dodged the spears and began to walk really slowly around Shadow before taunting again.

"Is that all you've got?"

As the pair continued to fight, in the deeper reaches of Angel Island, a figure slept within the shade of the all powerful Master Emerald. Even from there, the pair's noise could be heard. The figure sleepily opened his emerald green eyes and shook his long dreadlocks. Also known as the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna awoke from a long, interrupted nap.

Who interrupted it?

The Echidna grumpily pulled himself up and out of his daze and went to find the cause of the sound and 'politely' (That was Knuckles' term of polite) tell them to keep it down. As Knuckles walked down the old crumbly stone steps, in the distance, he could hear the vague shouts of 'Chaos Spear!' and taunts such as 'If you're meant to be the ultimate life form...' coming from the edges of Angel Island. Groggily, he used his toned treasure hunting skills to locate the noisy idiots that were up at this late hour.

Meanwhile, the pair of hedgehogs continued to fight and also continued to completely dodge and miss each others' attacks. It was getting nowhere.

"Give up yet?" Shadow smirked at Sonic as they ran in circles after each other.

"Me?" Sonic said melodramatically, raising a hand up to his heart. "Never!"

He smirked back at his counterpart before breaking the chain and spin dashed at Shadow. Shadow countered his attack by spin dashing too and when the pair had physical contact they span off in different directions which resulted in them both crashing into some nearby rocks. And then, as though they had planned it, the pair immediately jumped and spin dashed towards each other creating a blue and red x – shape in the air. The hedgehogs completely missed each other though and instead spiralled; whilst still spin dashing, around a tree in a similar way to a helter skelter. When they reached the ground they flung themselves as fast as they could at each other, hoping that it would knock the other down. They were just about to make contact again but suddenly, Knuckles intervened them and held his arms out lengthways. The duo collided with Knuckle's fists and were sent flying backwards. As they jumped to their feet, the two hedgehogs noticed the particularly fiery-looking Echidna that stood between them. Sonic groaned as he saw the Echidna take a huge gulp of air before shouting at the top of his lungs:

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep here! Do you know what time it is?"

"Lookie here Knuckles, we didn't mean to disturb you." Sonic said maintaining his confident voice whilst walking over to Shadow who had his hands behind his back.

"Right Shadow?" He continued, turning to Shadow who just stared back. Sonic then gave Shadow a hard nudge causing the other hedgehog to whimper slightly before replying:

"Yes." In his best acting voice.

Knuckles eyed them both with suspicion. Secretively, Shadow ruffled his hand through his quills for something. This caught Knuckles' eye as walked closer and closer to the pair of hedgehogs who looked like they had a big secret.

"What have you got, Shadow?" Knuckles smiled.

"Er...nothing." Shadow said in a fake voice, whilst stepping back away from Knuckles.

Sonic rolled his eyes, even though Shadow was the ultimate life form, it didn't make him the ultimate actor. In fact, it made him the complete opposite.

"Really?" Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Yes." Shadow said, regaining his serious stature.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"It's a Chaos Emerald isn't it?"

"_Damn." _Shadow thought. _"He's just like Rouge."_

As Knuckles approached them with a balled fist, Shadow thought quickly and grabbed Sonic's arm and held the Chaos Emerald above his head. He then concentrated all his energy before shouting:

"Chaos Control!"

In a bright flash of light, just as Knuckles' fist went in for the kill, the two hedgehogs disappeared making Knuckles miss and lose his balance.

"_What?" _Knuckles thought as he looked around after regaining his balance; there were no hedgehogs in sight. "_Oh well, their gone along with their noisy brawl. I can go get a nap now but if_ _Sonic puts even one foot into my territory and wakes me again ..._" Knuckles gritted his teeth and punched his other fist.

"_He'll regret it. And that Shadow too!"_ Knuckles began to head off over to the Master Emerald and to a nice nap when he saw a shadowed figure with large bat-like wings swoop down out the sky to the shrine where the Master Emerald was. The Echidna broke into a run whilst screaming:

"Don't even think about it bat girl!"

As Knuckles got closer, he saw that the figure had removed its mask and was smiling at him in a taunting way.

"Hi Knuckles, long time no see." Rouge smiled, her aqua blue eyes sparkling.

"Did you miss me?"

...

Meanwhile, the two hedgehogs landed after teleporting.

"Where the hell are we?" Shadow said moodily with his arms crossed against his chest. He looked around his new surroundings and decided that it must be some kind of kitchen. Simple cream titles lined the walls whilst rusty red tiles lay on the floor, partially covered by patchwork carpet that seemed out of place against the red tiles. The cupboards, which were hung on the walls, were made of a golden brown wood that looked fresh off the tree from which it had been cut. Below them, were their counterparts fitted each with an icy black work surface on top of more brown cupboards. On top of the work surface there were warm coloured spices and seasonings in various glass jars lined up in some sort of special order. Next to those was a creamy white, porcelain sink that was still half full with water and plates; probably from dinner earlier that the owner hadn't put away. It was evident where the water had come from as above the sink there were a pair cross- shaped silver taps. Over the other side of the room was grand looking Victorian stove nestled in between the cupboards with small, delicate but study legs that were perfectly capable of holding more weight that they were already carrying. On the front, there was a small window into the oven and over the handle that was used to open it, was a pair of white, well-used oven gloves that had been carefully flung over. But the oven wasn't the main attraction because over on the other side of the room, there was a beautiful grand white, tall, glossy object. It was none other but the refrigerator and Shadow had no doubt that in Sonic's eyes, it had a golden glow around it and a sticker on the front saying 'Free Chilli dogs.' Shadow was sure that one of Sonic's chilli dog raids would take place later there.

Suddenly Sonic pulled Shadow out of his daydream by grabbing his arm and pulling him into another room that looked a lot like a living room. It was littered in electrical gadgets but at the same time, the beige carpet and the creamy walls along with the ivory furniture made it cosy and liveable. Sat at one on the crazy gadgets was a young, rich yellow fox with two white tipped tails.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said casually, walking over to his best bud. The fox jumped slightly from hearing his name and turned around revealing his aqua blue shining eyes.

"Hey Sonic!" He grinned but as he saw Shadow his face dropped and said quieter:

"Oh hey Shadow." Shadow frowned deeper at this greeting making the young fox even more uncomfortable. The shaking amber fox turned back around to the computer he was working at and sighed with relief.

"Anyway," he said nervously. "I was checking out the landscape on my computer..."

"Couldn't you just go outside and look at it instead?" Shadow interrupted.

Slightly annoyed by this, the young fox turned around and said rather rudely:

"Well, Shadow, I happen to be using my high tech cameras that are placed all around the hills to take special readings of the temperature and forces etc. To see if there are any abnormal disturbances."

He looked at Shadow. Shadow had his arms crossed and wore his usual frown and gave a little shrug.

"So," tails continued, "I found a strange disturbance." He pointed to a holographic map that appeared before them. "As you can see here," He pointed to a red dot in the middle of the screen. "Here is the area of the disturbance. So I would like you to find out what it is.

"I would, Tails but I'm really hungry..." Sonic moaned. "And I might not make it home..."

Shadow rolled his eyes. This was Sonic's excuse for chilli dogs? Pathetic... He was the world's fastest hedgehog!

... After himself of course.

"Sure you will Sonic! You're the fastest!" Tails laughed.

"My fridge is empty..."

"There are some chilli dogs in the fridge."

"Thanks Tails!" Sonic zoomed out of the room to find chilli dogs whilst Tails closed down the holographic map. He then turned to Shadow and said:

"Help yourself to a chilli dog too Shadow."

"No thanks, I'd rather eat my own puke than one of those diabolical things." Shadow said calmly.

"I have fizzy drinks in there too if you're thirsty." Tails offered politely.

"I'll get a soda if I can get near the fridge." Shadow said glumly as he prepared himself to intercept the blue blur so that he could obtain a soda.

A couple of hours later, Sonic had finished his raid and allowed Shadow to get a soda. After Shadow had drank it they set out to find the disturbance that Tails had mentioned earlier. By this time, the silvery moon was high along with the many crystal-like stars that were imbedded in the sky so Tails gave them each a torch for safety however Shadow left his behind saying that 'The ultimate life form doesn't need a torch because he can see clearly in the dark.' Sonic rolled his eyes at this and was abruptly threatened with a Chaos spear.

So the two hedgehogs went separate directions; Sonic searched through the hills whilst Shadow explored the forest.

Silvery shafts of moonlight floated through the gaps in the treetops creating an eerie glow on the forest floor whilst a strange purple mist gathered around the trees. The leaves were a deep emerald green and contrasted nicely against the purple mist. Shadow sped through the ghostly trees, desperately trying to find the disturbance when, just ahead of him he noticed that some of the trees seemed to distort and move. Shadow skated towards the distortion that he believed to be the disturbance and as he moved further in, the distortion became worse and more noticeable; the trees were bending and a purple glow lit up the forest. Shadow continued to search the forest until, as he sped past a group of trees that were hugely affected by the distortion, he saw something out of the corner of this eye. He abruptly came to a halt and walked back to the distorted trees and could not believe his eyes. Even in his years aboard the ARK he had never seen anything as strange as this; in front of him was a large glowing purple portal with a strong force, enough to bend and change the physical look of things as even Shadow felt a little weird standing near it.

Meanwhile Sonic raced through the highlands, torch in hand, whilst the wind flew through his quills. He loved it here, he felt so free. The long, thick, grass tickled his knees as Sonic looked down at the forest below him and quickly dug his heels into the ground in order to stop. Sonic rubbed his eyes, it was late and maybe he was imaging it but he was certain that there was a purple ghostly glow coming from the forest. He turned his torch off to check and he was right he wasn't imaging it, there was indeed a bright glow coming from that forest. He gulped as he remembered that Shadow had gone into the forest and although Sonic knew he was a strong hedgehog, the abnormal glow that was probably the disturbance that Tails had told them about made him concerned for Shadow's welfare. In an instant Sonic rushed down to the forest, forgetting about his torch; Shadow was on the front of his mind and the abnormal glow. What was it? What was it coming from? Where was Shadow? And was he safe?

The glow of the portal danced in Shadow's eyes, reflected in his ruby red orbs as he moved closer and closer to the portal, mesmerized by its force. He suddenly fell to his knees as the force of the portal became too strong and made his body pain stricken. Even breathing hurt. Shadow tried to regain his breath as he attempted to stand up again but he was too weak. His mind began to blur and his thoughts became knotted stands of pain and slight fear as he became light headed and dizzy; he was sure that any time soon he would pass out. Shadow looked up at the portal but was surprised to see a gloved hand blocking his line of sight; he craned his head up using most of his energy and saw Sonic smiling down at him with trademark grin. Shadow took Sonic's hand and got up. He tried to take a step forwards when his legs just gave out from under him and his eyes rolled up making him fall to the floor. Quickly, Sonic caught him just in time so that his head didn't' hit the floor.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Sonic asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Shadow rasped as Sonic helped him up. "I just feel dizzy..."

"We can wait here for a bit if you want." Sonic said.

"If you don't mind..." Shadow felt stupid that he actually was having help from Sonic but he really needed it; if he passed out, there would be no way that he would be able to go through the portal.

After a few minutes, Shadow's dizziness had gone and he was ready to continue.

The two hedgehogs confronted the portal side by side and looked at each other.

"You ready faker?" Shadow looked his counterpart in the eye.

"You bet!" Sonic replied excitedly. His fur and quills bruised with adrenaline and energy before they took a few steps back before running towards the glowing portal.

Shadow's memories flashed through his head as his breathing got harder and harder until he suddenly disappeared into the portal. Feeling as though he'd just run into a wall of ice, Shadow felt an icy feeling come over him along with another bout of dizziness. He felt his fur and quills crystallize over, his ears freeze and a wave of pain roll through him as he felt his body break up and become loose particles that were so tiny, they were almost invisible. And then everything suddenly stopped... All the pain, his thoughts, his feelings and his consciousness just stopped and were gone. All that existed of Shadow the Hedgehog were a few loose particles that were travelling to an unknown location on the wind.

**Authors Notes:**

**And that's it for chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
